


[Mini Fanvid] A Nervous Disorder

by Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Dessa, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep/pseuds/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep
Summary: "Come back from the lab report/is a nervous disorder/only the rich are afforded"A Charles Xavier vidlet.





	[Mini Fanvid] A Nervous Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> *extremely me voice* hey this indie rap song about a sad mormon housewife reminds me of charles xavier  
> It wouldn't leave my head, so here's an abbreviated vid!
> 
> Song: 551 by Dessa. Sources: X-Men: First Class and Days of Future Past. 
> 
> Warnings for canonical drug use.


End file.
